


Of Men and Babies

by marksmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/pseuds/marksmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one tells Harry or Bill that contraceptives are definitely necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> After a year and a half of writing fanfiction, I've finally figured out the difference between Alternate Universe and Alternate Reality. So, this story is set in an Alternate Reality, because the magical world is still there and canon events happened up until about the middle of Harry's sixth year. Voldemort was destroyed at the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.
> 
> This was written in the very beginning of my fanfiction 'career', so I am updating the wording and punctuation to better match how my writing has evolved. The chapters will not be the same as they were on Fanfiction.net.

Charlie heard it again, as he was going down the stairs...the sound of gagging and then vomiting. He had been on his way to work, at the Welsh dragon reserve, but he couldn't leave once he heard that; he knew who it was, and was really worried. He quietly pushed the bathroom door open, so that he could see in; Bill was on his knees, bent over the toilet, with his head currently resting on his right arm, which was stretched out across the toilet seat.

Charlie edged in and closed the door, casting a silencing charm; walking over to his brother, he picked up a washcloth and dampened it. Lifting up Bill’s hair, Charlie place the cool cloth on the back of Bill’s neck; Bill moaned in thanks and then retched once more...he collapsed onto the floor next to the toilet when he was done. Charlie gently sat his older brother up and leaned him against the wall; he knelt next to Bill, and began wiping his face. “Bill...you gonna be alright?”

“Feel like I’m dying Charlie.”

“Bill, I know you said not to, but I’m getting Mum. It’s been a week now...she’ll know what to do.” Bill didn’t argue, just nodded and allowed Charlie to guide him back to his bed. He climbed in and then curled up under the covers, shivering.

Charlie went down the stairs and woke his mother quietly. “Charlie? What’s wrong?”

“Shh...don’t wake Dad. Bill’s sick and needs you.”

Molly grabbed her wand and her robe; shoving her arms into the sleeves, she followed Charlie to Bill’s room. “Mum, I’m going to fire-call the reserve...I can’t leave when Bill’s like this.” She nodded, understanding; right after the twins, Bill and Charlie were the closest.

Molly crept into the bedroom, trying not to disturb Bill, in case he was asleep; as she neared the bed, she saw his blue eyes were open and almost pleading with her to make it better. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed his long hair back from his face. “Charlie said that you’re sick. What’s wrong, Love?”

“Been throwing up, dizzy, really worn out.”

“How long have you been like this, sweetheart”

Charlie came back into the room and sat at the desk in the corner. “Thought you were on your way to work?” Bill questioned.

“Not when you’re like this I’m not; I may not be able to help, but I can always keep you company...you know, hold the bucket, read a bedtime story.” Charlie smiled at Bill, who chuckled and thanked him.

Molly started running her wand over Bill, trying to figure out what was wrong with her oldest baby. “Bill, how long have you been feeling sick?”

“About a week, maybe a little more...closer to two weeks, I think.” 

Charlie sat up in the chair. “Two weeks! Bill, you told me it had just started, the first time I found you.”

“It’s just the vomiting, dizziness and tiredness, right?”

“Yeah, Mum...mostly.”

Molly kept running her wand over Bill’s head and chest, hoping to figure it out; just to make sure it wasn’t anything strange, she did a full-body scan...the results shocked her. “Charlie, go get your father.” The tone of her voice brooked no argument. She performed the scan again, just to make sure the results were accurate; it came up with the same results.

“Bill, honey, how long have you felt even the slightest bit off?”

Bill thought for a minute. “Maybe 2 weeks, but not really more than that. Why?”

Molly shook her head. “We’ll wait until your father gets here.”

Bill felt his stomach turn over again; he sat up to head back to the loo. Molly conjured a bucket; after he was done, she banished the vomit with a flick of her wand.

Arthur came in, rubbing his eyes, followed by Charlie. Charlie sat back down at the desk to hear what was wrong with his brother.

“Arthur, when you gave the boys 'The Talk’, I believe you may have missed a rather small, but very important part of their education.”

Arthur looked confused. “I did? Which part? I thought I had covered all the important things.”

“Well, this is the part that deals with other wizards.”

“Oh. _**OH!**_ You mean I _**need**_ to talk about that? That they can...the same as...? Never thought about it...Um...Bill? I’m going to assume, then, that you’re...um...seeing another wizard.”

Bill nodded warily. Arthur looked at Charlie. “Are you seeing a witch or wizard?”

Charlie coloured faintly. “No one, right now; the last person I dated was a wizard.”

Molly’s mouth opened slightly. “ _ **Both**_ of you?” At their nods, she looked back at Arthur. “And you thought you wouldn’t need to talk about it. Are any of the rest of you bisexual?” Bill turned white as his stomach rolled over again; Molly handed him the bucket again and held his hair out of the way.

Charlie answered. “I know that Fred and George are, Ron’s not, Ginny’s not and Percy isn’t either...he’s gay.”

Arthur’s jaw dropped. “All of you? Well, except for Ron and Ginny? Well...I didn’t know; I guess I’m a little surprised.” Arthur paused. “Well...um...I guess that I’d better...” His voice trailed off into silence.

Molly humphed. “Well, if you can’t, I will.” She motioned Charlie over to where she could see her two oldest children. “Alright then...you’ve both been with men, right?” Both men flushed and nodded. “Okay, step one out of the way. You know what you’re doing when you’re with another man?” More blushing and more nods. “Good, on to step three...did you know that, as wizards, you can become pregnant?” Dead silence...no nods, no blushing. “Found the problem Arthur. Alright boys, because you are wizards, it is possible for each of you to become pregnant and carry a child; the wizard’s magic helps to stabilize the body and the pregnancy. If the wizard you are with is extremely powerful, your chances are greater...as are his.”

As she watched, Bill’s face went the colour of parchment, a slightly off white. “Is he powerful enough, Bill?”

Bill slowly nodded; his colouring changed from milky white to positively green. He made a grab for the bucket, barely making it; Molly banished the contents once he was done.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Bill, you’re 26 years old, almost 27...I’m not expecting you to be a virgin.” Her oldest son blushed furiously. “I wish that you’d known about this, so that you and your lover could have taken precautions; not that I don’t want grandchildren, but you really need to contact this man and let him know.”

Molly could not have predicted Bill’s reaction to that statement; he went completely white and proceeded to pass out. 

~OOooOO~

Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Defeater of Voldemort...ad infinitum, walked into the Great Hall for breakfast; he really wasn’t feeling well, but he needed to eat something. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, just inside the doors.

“Harry? What’s wrong? Aren’t you feeling well?” Hermione was worried; this was two days in a row that Harry had looked really unwell. She knew something was wrong, but since he wouldn’t tell her what all of his symptoms were, she couldn't figure it out; all she knew was that he was tired and moody.

Harry didn’t know what was wrong, either; he’d been feeling off for the last few days. He’d put it down to the defeat of Voldemort and the fact that he was finally allowed free reign with his emotions. He’d been really weepy and tired lately; the tiredness he could understand, but not the tears. He didn’t want to end up back in the infirmary, so he just kept his mouth shut.

The smell of breakfast hit him square in the face; he immediately turned on his heel and almost ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione staring at his retreating back. Hermione’s eyes narrowed; she was beginning to add things up in her mind...in this case 2 plus 2 did _**not**_ equal 4. Ron saw the look and was afraid for Harry. 

“Library, Ron.” Her tone was enough to make him sigh and follow her...so much for breakfast. 

~OOooOO~

Bill opened his eyes; he blinked a couple of times to bring the room into focus. He heard someone moving to his right and turned his head; Charlie came and sat on the side of the bed.

“Someone we know?” Charlie was usually Bill’s sounding board, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to almost literally pull this out of Bill.

“Yeah.” Bill was staring at the ceiling; his mind had started going and now it wouldn’t shut off...it was driving him absolutely spare. _Why didn’t dad tell me? Oh **HELL!** How was he going to explain this to..._

“Bill, if you need help telling him, I’ll help.”

Bill sighed and shook his head. “No. I appreciate it, but no. I’m the one who got us into this mess.”

“Um...Bill? If you’re the one who’s pregnant, didn’t he get _**you**_ into this mess?” Charlie didn’t know of anyone that Bill had been dating recently. He wanted to know who it was, but wouldn’t ask; Bill would tell him eventually...unless he figured it out first. The only person he could think of, that Bill had been close to this summer was... _ **no**_. Charlie shook his head; it couldn’t be Harry...could it? He’d just turned 17, back in July; Charlie didn’t think that Harry and Bill were serious, just flirting a little. Harry had come out as bisexual, just before he had defeated You-Know-Who; he knew that Harry had gained some confidence over the last year, but he didn’t think that Bill would actively go after someone that young. Harry had been basically untouchable due to his age...but he was of age now... _ **and**_ he was the most powerful wizard that the world had ever seen. “Bill, did Mum say how far along you are?”

“About 2 months.”

It was now the middle of October. That would place it, if it _**was**_ Harry, just after the time of his birthday...when he’d become legal.

Bill looked over at his brother and knew that he’d figured it out.

Charlie turned wide eyes on his brother. _**“Harry?”**_ he breathed.

Bill sighed and nodded; his mum was going to kill him...after the baby was born, but, kill him she would. It had started so innocently; Harry’s announcement, made with Hermione and Ron’s complete backing, had startled him. He had thought that Harry was straight; he’d never seen him look at another man. He’d pulled Ginny to the side and talked to her afterward.

‘ _I thought that you and Harry were together.’_

‘ _No, I mean...we snogged, but there wasn’t anything behind it...so we had a talk. He was nice about it and everything, but he’s not that attracted to me. I finally got it out of him...he said that he’s been curious for a while, said that he’s been attracted to a certain wizard for a while, but that wizard was straight. Since he was raised by muggles, he’d thought that being bisexual was wrong. Last night, Ron, Hermione and I sat him down and talked to him; Ron told him that you and Charlie and the twins were bisexual. I think it made him feel better about it, knowing that people he knows are bisexual, too.’_

After that, he’d noticed the shy attempts at flirting...the brushing of hands, the smiles, Harry’s eyes watching him. Was _**he**_ the wizard Harry was attracted to? He’d started to flirt back; innocently, of course, but the closer it got to the time of the final battle, he’d noticed that the flirting had been stepped up. The touches became stronger, the looks a little more serious; Bill had returned the flirting, increasing the amount of touching he did, letting Harry know that he was interested. They had shared their first kiss the night before the final battle.

After the battle, when no one could find Harry, Bill and Charlie had set out to search for him; Harry’s trail had led him into the Forest. When he’d found Harry, Bill had dropped to his knees next to him, crying; Harry was covered in blood. Bill hadn’t known if it was his or Voldemort’s; Harry was breathing shallowly, but not moving. Bill had been hit by the realization that, if Harry died, he would have no reason to live...he, Bill Weasley, was in love with Harry Potter. 

~OOooOO~

Harry finished throwing up into the toilet of the prefect’s bathroom; Ron had given him the password last year, so that he could use it, too. He slid down the wall, until he was lying on the floor; the tiles felt so good against his overheated face. He had barely made it there; he had been trying to get to the tower, but the urge to vomit had come over him so strongly that he’d quickly detoured and come in here. This was a little more private anyway; he didn’t want anyone to see him be sick.

He vaguely heard voices, then the door opened; he’d cast a locking charm, so he knew it had to be Ron and Hermione. He heard Ron’s shout as he saw Harry on the floor; they both ran up to him after Hermione muttered another locking spell and a silencing spell.

“Harry! Are you alright, mate? Are you hurt? Why are you lying on the floor?” Ron gently picked him up and slid behind him, so that Harry’s back was against his chest; he held him carefully, as if he would break.

Hermione sank to her knees in front of him and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. “Harry? We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey.”

He shook his head, almost violently...he wished he hadn’t. The movement set off another bout of nausea; he sat forward to get to the toilet. Ron helped him up and over to it; Hermione brushed his hair out of his face, so that he wouldn’t vomit on that. He didn’t see the look Ron gave Hermione and her nod in return. 

Their time in the library hadn’t taken long; Hermione had known what she was looking for and had gone straight to the medical texts. She had started adding things up when Harry had run out of the Great Hall...the tiredness, being emotional, the moodiness that was worse than before...and now this. Hermione was firmly convinced that Harry was pregnant; she hadn’t known, before this, that wizards could get pregnant, but the texts she had looked at had convinced her that it was possible. 

She had walked up to the bookcase containing the medical books and had stated the symptoms. “Male, exhaustion, moody, emotional, possible vomiting.” Four books had flown off of the shelves and opened themselves; they had all opened to passages pertaining to male pregnancy. She became even more convinced when she and Ron had read that, the more powerful the wizard was, the more likely he was to become pregnant and to get his partner pregnant...they wondered who Harry had been with.

Harry had stopped being sick and was leaning back against Ron; he was very pale and clammy. Hermione flushed the toilet and turned back to Harry; she cast a cleansing spell on him and a breath freshening charm, so that he wouldn’t taste his vomit.

“Harry, we have to get you to Madame Pomfrey. You know what this is, don’t you?”

He shook his head slightly; he didn’t want to run the risk of getting sick again. “What is it?”

Hermione looked at Ron again and his arms tightened around him. “Harry, you’re pregnant.” Ron’s voice was gentle. He felt Harry stiffen against him...could feel the trembling start.

“No... _ **NO!**_ Men can’t get pregnant! It’s _**impossible!**_ ” He was still shaking, his eyes wide and frightened as they met Hermione’s. “I can’t be! It’s _**not**_ possible!”

“Harry, you’re a wizard...a very powerful wizard. Ron and I checked in the library before we came here; you have all the symptoms of being pregnant. In fact, when I gave the books your symptoms, the four that came to the table all opened to pages on male pregnancy. Neither Ron nor I knew that wizards could get pregnant, so you weren’t alone in not knowing.”

Harry could feel himself losing his tight rein on his emotions; he felt a tear slide down the side of his face. “Take me back to the dorm, Ron, please?”

“You need to see Madame Pomfrey, mate...she’ll know what to do.”

“No...not yet; I’ll go see her later. I just want to go back to sleep.”

Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his feet and guided him back to the tower. Ron tucked him into the bed and Hermione brushed his fringe out of his eyes again.

“You rest for now. We’ll talk later, alright?”

Harry nodded; they left the room and he sat back up. _**Pregnant!**_ He knew that, if Hermione found it in the library, it must be true. What was he going to do? How was he going to be able to handle this? And what about Bill? They had taken every chance they got to be together...if he was pregnant, there was probably a good chance Bill was, too.

Harry’s mind leapt; he had to leave..he couldn’t stay here. He wasn’t going to ruin Bill’s life, or anyone else’s; his own life was a mess to begin with, what was one more thing? He got out a quill and parchment; he wrote a note to Ron and Hermione and another to Bill. He looked at the window; Hedwig sat there, hooting softly at him. She held out her leg, so that he could attach the letter to it.

“Take this to Bill Weasley, Hedwig...don’t let anyone but him have it, okay? And don’t wait for an answer.” She hooted softly again. “I have to leave here; I’m taking your cage...come find me in about 3 days, alright?” He moved around and packed all of his things in his trunk and then shrunk it.

The owl hooted sadly. She knew something was wrong with her master, but she’d do as he asked.


	2. On the Run, The Lion's Den and Me Too

Bill and Charlie were talking about what to do when they heard a tapping on the window; Charlie got up and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on the bed next to Bill; she held out her leg, so that he could remove the letter, and then took off out of the open window. He looked at it with trepidation; he opened it and read...his face went completely white. Charlie moved to his side and put a hand on his arm.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Bill handed him the letter.

__

_Bill,_

_I’m_ _so sorry. By the time you get this, I’ll be gone_... _I can’t stay at Hogwarts. Hermione told me that I’m pregnant. I didn’t know that men could get pregnant. She said that there’s a pretty good chance you are, too. I didn’t mean for this to happen_. _I didn’t mean to ruin your life..._ _I’m sorry._

_I don’t know where I’m going, but I won’t ruin anything else...I promise. Hedwig won’t wait for a reply. She doesn’t know where I’m going either._

_I’m sorry. I love you._

_Harry_

 

Charlie went pale; Harry was in no shape to be on his own...he had to do something. Bill was shaking and had tears in his eyes; Charlie dropped the letter and pulled his brother into his arms. He held Bill tightly while he cried and murmured comforting words into his ear.

“Charlie, go find him... _ **Please!**_ He can’t be on his own...he thinks he’s ruined my life. What’s he going to do? He’s 17 and pregnant; I can’t let him go through this alone.”

Charlie nodded and stood. “I’ll go to the reserve first...take some time off; I’ll tell them it’s a family emergency. You need to tell Mum and Dad. We’re going to need more help than just me; fire-call Sirius and Remus. They won’t let Harry stay hidden for long.”

Bill agreed and went to find their parents. Charlie flooed to the reserve and told them that he needed about two weeks off for a family emergency; they were understanding and gave him the time. 

~OOooOO~

Bill walked into the kitchen, Harry’s letter clutched in his fist. “Mum, Dad? I need to talk to you.” Molly and Arthur looked at each other and nodded. Bill sat down and sighed. “You’re going to want to kill me, and I understand...” Bill began, but was cut off by his mother.

“Why would we want to kill you? You didn’t know this would happen. You’re not to worry about that; we’ll take care of you, you know that.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about...this is about my partner. Before I tell you who he is, I want you to know that I love him; I love him very much.” Bill’s voice shook before he gained control of it. “Mum, Dad...my partner is Harry.” Bill sat and waited for the shock to subside.

“ _ **Our**_ Harry? Bill! He’s only 17! How could you?”

Bill was silent, trying to get his thoughts under control. “Mum, he’s of age. He asked me; I didn’t pursue him on my own...we kind of pursued each other. I need to go see Sirius and Remus; they’re going to want to kill me, too.” He handed Molly the letter. “He sent me this.”

Molly read it and her eyes widened. “Oh Gods! Where will he go? We have to find him!”

“That’s why I’m going to see Sirius and Remus; they’ll help me find him. I _**have**_ to find him; I love him won't let him go through this alone.”

Arthur stood and pulled Bill to his feet. “I’ll go with you. You’re going to need someone there with you, if for nothing else than to keep Sirius away from you.” 

~OOooOO~

Ron and Hermione waited for about 3 hours before going back to Gryffindor tower to check on Harry; they didn’t want to disturb him if he was sleeping. When they got to the dorm, however, they were stunned to find Harry’s bed empty...except for a note to both of them in the middle of the duvet.

 

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I want to thank you for your help. I have to leave; I can’t stay here. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’ll owl you to let you know that I’m fine. I’ll have to stay in the wizarding world_ , _somewhere. Muggle men don’t get pregnant._

_Ron, you’ll want to talk to your Mum and Dad. By the time you talk to them, I’m pretty sure they’ll know why._

_Hermione, thank you for all your help. This isn’t something you can help me with, though. I promise I’ll stay safe._

_Please let Professor McGonagall know I’ve left and why. I don’t think I could stand to see her disappointment in me. The only thing I’ve managed to do right in my whole life was to defeat Voldemort...now I’ve gone and screwed up my life and ruined someone else’s._

_I’ll miss you both._

_Harry_

 

Hermione sat on the bed and cried; Ron held her tightly. “We have to go to McGonagall; she’ll know how to find Harry. C’mon Hermione.” They left the dorm room, hand in hand. 

~OOooOO~

Bill hit the kitchen floor; Sirius Black stood over him, fists clenched. “What did you do to him? How could you take advantage of Harry like that? He’s _**seventeen**_ , for Merlin’s sake! Arthur, get out of my way!” Arthur was standing between Sirius and his son; Remus had an arm around Sirius’ waist, holding him back.

“Sirius, listen to me. I’m telling you, right now, _**never**_ hit my son again; Harry’s not the only one who’s pregnant.” That stopped Sirius; he straightened and stared at Bill. “This is my fault; if you want to lay blame on someone. I never considered that I would need to tell my sons that wizards can get pregnant, the same as witches. Bill didn’t know; neither did Harry. If you want to blame someone, blame me.”

Remus let go of Sirius and went to help Bill off of the floor; he led him to a chair and sat him down. “Don’t move.” Remus’ growl would have kept him in place, if it weren’t for the fact that he was going to sick up again. He made a dash for the sink, barely making it before emptying his stomach. He felt hands holding his hair out of the way; the ponytail must have come loose when Sirius punched him. He was shaking and he felt his legs give out, dropping him to the floor again. He was barely aware of strong arms picking him up, carrying him, before the blackness closed in. 

~OOooOO~

Harry didn’t know who he could trust to help him...he was on his own.

From Hogwarts, he had taken the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack; from there he had apparated to Diagon Alley. He had gone to Gringotts and received a type of credit card that would take funds directly from one of his vaults; it would work in either muggle or wizarding shops. He had inherited several vaults when he turned 17; they were full of family heirlooms and money, so he wouldn’t have to worry about funds. He had inherited a title, Lord Potter, though he really didn’t care about that. The vaults had also contained the deeds to several properties; they were Potter family lands and houses. He chose the one that looked like it had the strongest wards on it; he had asked Griphook to be his secret keeper, so that no one would know where he was.

Griphook knew that something was wrong with the young wizard; he couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but something was wrong. For one, he should have been at Hogwarts.

He had been pleased, though, that Lord Potter had trusted him enough to be his secret keeper; no one had ever placed that amount of trust in him before. He would die before he let the secret out...unless it was for his health. He wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen to Harry; he considered Harry Potter to be a rare friend. He wished to help him, though, before he disappeared.

“If you need anything, anything at all, press the center of this medallion.” He handed Harry a gold medallion on a chain. “It will call me and I will be able to find you. You shouldn’t be completely alone.”

“Thank you, Griphook. I hope I won’t need it.” Harry place the chain around his neck and shook hands with the small goblin. He gave him a sad smile before he turned and left the bank.

He went to the apparation point and, concentrating on the location of the house, disapparated. It had been less than 4 hours since Hermione had told him that he was pregnant. 

~OOooOO~

Sirius, after gaining control of himself, had stayed beside Bill while he was unconscious; if Arthur was telling the truth, and Sirius trusted that he was, Bill hadn’t known this could happen. Bill was carrying his Bambi’s baby...and his Bambi was _**somewhere**_ , carrying Bill’s child. They had been contacted by Minerva McGonagall, about an hour ago; she informed them of Harry’s disappearance and that the search for him on the school grounds had turned up nothing. Harry’s owl was there...hopefully that meant that Harry would return.

Remus was pacing the floor in front of the hearth, growling under his breath about foolish children and taking risks. Molly had fire-called once, to make sure everything was alright; Arthur had stood in front of Bill, so that Molly couldn’t see their eldest child lying on the sofa. Hermione and Ron had also fire-called, asking if they had heard from Harry; Hermione had broken down so badly that Arthur had stepped through the flames and brought them back with him, after a whispered consult with Minerva. Hermione and Ron had gasped and run to Bill’s side, asking repeatedly what was wrong.

“It’s alright kids, it’s alright. Bill is having some difficulties right now.” Arthur wasn’t sure how much either one of them knew.

Ron surprised him. “It’s Bill, isn’t it...Harry’s partner is Bill? Was Hermione right? Is Bill pregnant, too?”

Arthur looked at his son. “Yes, he and Harry are together...or were before Harry decided to leave. Does anyone know why he would think that he’s ruining Bill’s life?”

“Because that’s all he’s ever known.” The quiet voice came from the sofa. They all turned to look at Bill; he was awake, but he wasn’t moving. Sirius noticed a slightly green color to his skin and conjured a basin...just in time, apparently, as Bill surged up and grabbed it out of his hands. After the spasm passed, Bill lay back against the arm of the sofa; Sirius banished the mess and put the basin on the floor where Bill could reach it.

Sirius looked at Bill. “What do you mean ‘that’s all he’s ever known’?”

“His muggle relatives abused him, both physically and mentally. He doesn’t think he’s worthy of anyone’s love or caring; I was working with him on that, before he went back to school. He thinks that, by simply being a part of someone’s life, he’s going to hurt them or ruin their life. I had trouble trying to get him to believe that I honestly love him...I don’t know if he believed me or not.” Bill’s voice was monotone, but his composure cracked on the last word; he turned his head away from everyone, into the back of the sofa.

Sirius put his arms around the curse breaker and held him as Bill tried to fight the sobs shaking his body. 

~OOooOO~

Harry’s first day at his new home was interesting. He had briefly stopped at the large house, to drop off his trunk, broom and Hedwig’s cage; then he went to the local grocer’s and to the green-grocer, so that he would have things to eat. He knew he had to eat, if not for himself, then for the baby. He had returned to find a veritable army of house elves standing in the front parlor.

“Lord Potter, sir. We is your loyal house elves. You tell us, we do for you.” The largest had been speaking; he introduced all of the elves who then proceeded to make themselves useful. Harry looked at the elf remaining in front of him.

“What is your name?”

“I be named Morgan.”

“Awfully odd name for a house elf.”

“Morgan’s mother named Morgan after her old master.”

“Ah...alright. Morgan? I want you all to call me Harry, please, none of this Lord Potter stuff.”

The house elf looked at him askance. “You is sure?”

“Positive, I consider it a sign of respect if you would use my first name.” He paused, looking at the elf. “If it makes you feel any better, you may call me Master Harry.”

The elf brightened at this. “Yes, Master Harry; we do as you ask. Master Harry and baby are hungry?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

“We is powerful magical, Master Harry. We take care of you and baby.”

“Thank you, Morgan; no one knows I am here. If anyone looks for me, if they even know this house is here, you have not seen me. Understand?”

“Yes, Master Harry, Morgan understands. You is hiding.”

“Thanks Morgan; please let the other elves know...I would appreciate it. And, yes, I am hungry.”

After the meal, Harry explored his new home; it was quite large, much larger than Grimmauld Place was. This had been one of the larger properties, but it had the strongest wards. Sitting on the bed in the room he had chosen, he wished Bill was here; he would know what other wards to put up. Thinking about Bill hurt; Harry had promised himself that he wouldn’t ruin Bill’s life...and having a 17 year old pregnant lover would _**definitely**_ ruin Bill’s life. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and spill over his lashes...he didn’t even know if Bill was pregnant, too. Harry succumbed to the tears; after he had cried himself out, he gave into the pull of sleep. 

~OOooOO~

Charlie had started his search in the most logical place; he knew of several charms to trace the magical signature of a wand. He cast the first spell while standing outside of the gates of Hogwarts; it led him into the castle. He met Minerva McGonagall at the front portico; she hadn’t known that Harry was missing. She went into the Great Hall and summoned Ron and Hermione; they had apparently been on their way to find her. They told her about Harry and why he had left...to say that she was shocked was an understatement.

“I knew this was a subject that should be included, but the Ministry wouldn’t allow it...now look at what a lack of knowledge has done.”

Charlie didn’t know if Ron and Hermione knew about Bill, so he kept his mouth shut; right now, the less everyone knew about that the better. As he stood, thinking, a possible solution occured to Charlie. “Professor, I need to speak with Severus...I will be back.” She nodded and he hugged Ron and Hermione. “Keep thinking about where Harry might have gone. It may help.”

Charlie used the internal floo to get to the dungeons. Charlie was one of the few Gryffindors that Severus actually liked and got along with; hopefully he would be able to help. He stepped out of the floo just as Severus’ class was leaving.

“Mr. Weasley...to what do I owe this...pleasure?” He sneered; no sense in losing face in front of his students.

Charlie waited until the last student left. “Severus, I need your help. Harry’s missing. 

Severus’ eyebrows raised. “Missing? Where would the boy go?”

“We don’t know; that’s why I’m asking for help. Another thing that might spur you to help...Harry’s pregnant.”

Severus' eyes widened. “Pregnant? Natural or potions?”

“Naturally...he’s that strong, Severus.”

“How long has he been missing?” The potions master began moving around, collecting ingredients for several potions that might be able to find the boy. He may not like him all that much, but a pregnant 17 year old, on their own, was a disaster waiting to happen.

“About 3 hours, give or take a little. We received an owl from him about an hour ago; it takes an owl 2 hours to get from Hogwarts to the Burrow.”

“Why would Potter owl you?”

Charlie paused, not sure if he wanted to give Severus that information. Severus stared back with a raised eyebrow; implicit in the gesture was the threat that, if Charlie didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t help.

“Bill’s the father...Bill is also pregnant with Harry’s baby.” The other eyebrow joined the first.

“Dear God! No wonder you want to find him...are all you Weasleys that fertile?”

“Don’t know; Bill’s the first, so we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Severus nodded and went about making a potion that could find someone. “This will work, provided that he is not in a house under a Fidelius Charm. It will even pick up those that are unplottable and warded.” He muttered a few phrases and poured the liquid over a conjured map of the world...nothing happened. Severus banished the potion and tried again...nothing.

“There are two options; either he is in a house under a Fidelius Charm or...he’s dead.”

Charlie’s face lost all colour. “He can’t be dead. He’s **_not_** dead. Is there another way? Is there something else we can try?”

“If we have a listing of the properties he inherited when he turned 17, I could tell you where he’s not. If one of those houses does not appear, it is under a Fidelius charm; that would be the best way to start.”

“I’ll have to get a listing from Gringotts.”

“I doubt the goblins will let anyone have that list, let alone someone as dangerous looking as yourself.”

Charlie smiled. “No, not me...but they will allow Bill to get a look. After all, he is their chief curse breaker.” 

~OOooOO~

Harry woke the next morning, still tired and very confused. He wasn’t sure where he was; the memories came pouring back in and he bit his lip to keep from crying. He sat up and felt the nausea hit him; he scrambled off of the bed and tried to find the loo. He couldn’t find it and the urge to vomit overtook him in the hallway; as he lay on the floor, trying unsuccessfully to calm his stomach, he heard a loud pop. The mess disappeared and a pair of large bony hands assisted him to sit up.

“Loo?” Harry was trying hard not to throw up again...at least not until he could get to a toilet.

“This way Master Harry, Morgan show you.”

Harry stood and swayed, but followed the house elf to a door a little farther along the wall than he had tried. He pushed past the elf and fell to his knees in front of the toilet just as the next wave hit. This continued for several minutes; he knew that the elf hadn’t left his side.

Once Harry had cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth, the elf looked at him curiously. “Why is Master Harry’s mate not with him?”

“It’s a long story; let’s just say that I don’t want to ruin his life. He’s got the whole world out there and having a pregnant 17 year old by his side won’t fit in. Sorry I pushed you, by the way.”

Morgan shook his head so that his large ears flapped. “Does Master Harry’s mate not want him?”

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the mirror, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I never asked...I just left.”

Morgan didn’t ask any more questions. He just led Harry back to his room and helped him back into the large bed. “Master Harry sleep now; Morgan will come back later.”

Harry nodded and fell into a troubled sleep filled with images of Bill and babies. 

~OOooOO~

“Bill, you have to try again; this may be the only way to find him. If he’s behind a Fidelius Charm, we won’t be able to find him... _ **ever.**_ ” It had been two months since anyone had heard from Harry; Bill had tried asking Gringotts for a list of Harry’s houses, but they had turned him down...several times. It wasn’t their right to give that information out. He was going to try to get the information on his own, without asking; it was a little more risky, but he should have the clearances required.

Bill sighed. “Alright, but even if we know which house, we won’t be able to find it. With a Fidelius Charm, the address or location of the house disappears from the deed; we would need someone who already knows where the house is.”

“Sirius.”

Bill tilted his head. “Maybe...we’d need to ask him.”

Charlie got up from the kitchen table and fire-called Sirius at Grimmauld Place; Sirius’ head appeared in the flames.

“You rang? How’re you doing Bill?” Sirius stepped through the flames, into the Burrow; he placed a gentle hand on Bill’s expanding belly.

“So-so. We need your help.” Bill told Sirius of the possibility of Harry being behind a Fidelius Charm and how they were planning on finding him.

“I could do that; right after James and Lily married, they took Moony and I on a tour of all 10 of those places...damn big, some of them. Unless the wards have been changed, I should still be keyed in to all of them...including all of the ones under the Fidelius Charm.”

“Which ones had the strongest wards?”

“Oh, just one had really strong wards. James had bought that house once he turned 17, but never really lived in it; Lily wanted the place in Godric’s Hollow for a home.”

Bill looked at Charlie. “Which one?”

“The Lion’s Den...really imaginative name, huh? The place is huge, bigger than Grimmauld Place is...gorgeous though.” Sirius grew thoughtful, almost sad. “If they’d chosen to live there, they’d most likely still be alive; the wards are on par with those at Grimmauld. The house at Godric’s Hollow barely had any.” Sirius bowed his head for a moment. Suddenly his head popped up and he looked at them, eyes suspiciously bright. “So when do we go for Bambi?” 

~OOooOO~

They made plans to go to The Lion’s Den the next day. Before they could leave, Ron and Hermione stepped through the floo; they were excited about something.

“We got a letter from Harry! He promised to write once he found a place. Hedwig left the Owlery over a month and a half ago and hasn’t been back since.” Hermione was almost hopping with joy. She handed the letter to Bill.

__

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I told you that I would write, so here it is. I’ve found a place to live. It’s a nice place with two towns nearby, one muggle, one wizarding. I can’t tell you where, but I’m safe. I have found a medi-witch,_ _though_. _She said that everything’s fine...I just need to eat properly. I need to stay healthy._

_I hope you both are doing alright. I’m sorry that I left without saying good-bye but, I had to. I can’t let myself be a burden to anyone, especially not Bill. I’m pretty sure, by now, that you know. I’m sending a letter to Bill, as well, to let him know I’m alright._

_I wish that I hadn’t reacted how I did, but I think, now, that I did what was best. I don’t want to mess up anyone’s life. Mine was already messed up, so it really didn’t matter if there was one more thing to add to it._

_Maybe, once I can deal with what I’ve done, and the baby is born, I’ll have you come out here._

_I miss you._

_Harry_

 

Tears ran down Bill’s face as he handed the letter to Sirius. A tapping came on the window and Hermione opened it to let Hedwig in; the owl landed on Bill’s shoulder. He removed the letter and she stayed, perched on his shoulder.

“Are you waiting for a response, Hedwig?” The owl hooted softly in his ear, rubbing up against his face.

Bill opened the letter.

 

_Bill,_

_I’m sorry that I left without saying good-bye. I couldn’t see you and know that I’ve ruined your life. What would you do with a pregnant 17 year old at your side? Would Gringotts even let you keep your job? Granted, I have more than enough_ _money, but you love your job and I don’t want to take that from you._

_I told Ron and Hermione that I have seen a medi-witch_. _She said that everything is going how it should._ _Maybe, when the baby is born, I can come back. Providing you’d still want me to. I just don’t want to wreck your life...you don’t want to be stuck with me._

_Hedwig is waiting for a reply, but please don’t try to follow her, she’s been told not to let you. Please tell me how you’re doing. I need to know that you’re alright._

_I love you_

_Harry_

 

Bill put his head down on the table; Harry still thought that he’d be ruining Bill’s life, if he came back. He felt a gentle hand on his back and knew it was Sirius’.

He raised his head, summoned quill and parchment, and began to write his response.

 

_Harry,_

_Love, please come back. I don’t know why you left, but you have not ruined my life. A baby is a wonderful thing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. Yes, I said children. Plural, as in more than one._

_I’m going to have to leave my job at Gringotts anyway. They’ll hold the position for me, but I have to leave in about 4 months. The reason I specified children and not child is because I am also pregnant. I found out the morning you left Hogwarts._

_I’m doing as well as can be expected_ , _without you with me. I miss you and need you here. Please come home._

_I love you_ _more than you know._

_Bill_

 

Bill rolled up the parchment and attached it to Hedwig’s leg. The owl hooted and flew to the window and left; Bill watched as his only contact with Harry flew off into the sky.


	3. Goblins, Found and...Babies!

“No...Oh Merlin, No!” Harry was clutching Bill’s letter in his hand, staring at it in horror...Bill was pregnant, too. He should go back; his problems were minor, and Bill needed him. But how _**could**_ he go back? What if Bill didn’t want him anymore, no matter what the letter said? Harry rubbed his hands over his itchy belly; he needed to see the medi-witch today. His belly was huge and he wanted to make sure that he was alright; he didn’t think he should be this big, being only 4 months pregnant. 

He rang for Morgan; the elf instantly appeared by his side. “Yes, Master Harry?”

“I have to go for an appointment with the medi-witch...I should be back in about an hour.”

“Yes Master Harry.” The elf looked closely at him. “You is alright, Master Harry?”

“No,” Harry choked out, “But, I’ll deal with it.”

Harry left for his appointment; he flooed to the office, even though he hated using the floo. He wasn’t sure apparation was good for the baby; he’d have to ask the medi-witch today.

“Well, Lord Potter...how are you doing today?” Glynnis, the midwife/medi-witch, looked him up and down.

“Tired, irritable, miserable; nothing’s changed. I am concerned about how big I am; I shouldn’t be this big for 4 months, should I?”

She looked at him and motioned for him to lie down on the table. He carefully moved to lie down, grimacing when the baby pressed on his spine.

“Now, let’s have a look at you.” She was running her wand over him, looking carefully at the results. “Hmm...wasn’t expecting that.”

Harry began to panic. “What’s wrong? Something’s wrong, isn’t it? What’s wrong?!” 

~OOooOO~

“So, when are we going for Bambi?” Sirius was all for leaving right then; if Harry was at The Lion’s Den, he wouldn’t be expecting them.

“I want to get that list; then we need to go see Severus, to see if that house is under a Fidelius Charm. Once we do that, then we can go...but, I can’t apparate.” Bill looked at Charlie and Sirius. “Apparation is dangerous for the baby.”

Charlie nodded. “I’m pretty sure that we can get a portkey from Gringotts, can’t we?”

Sirius shook his head. “They won’t give the coordinates for a house under a Fidelius. We’ll have to figure something else out.”

“You’re his godfather, won’t that count for something?” Bill was almost desperate; he needed to be with Harry and he wasn’t going to let a problem like this get in the way.

Charlie’s look was thoughtful. “What’s the name of that goblin that Harry likes so much?”

“Griphook...why?” Bill was confused; what did the goblin have to do with this?

“When I traced Harry’s signature, it went from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade; then, it appeared again in Diagon Alley. It went from Gringotts to the apparation point...that’s where it disappeared. I’m wondering if this Griphook knows something; if he and Harry are close, he might.”

Sirius looked at Bill. “Let’s get to the Leaky Cauldron...we can go to Gringotts from there.” The three men stood and, one by one, used the floo to get to Diagon Alley. 

~OOooOO~

Bill ushered the other two men into his office. Closing the door, he put up a complicated locking and silencing spell; then, he walked over to his desk and pressed a spot on the top. A rather rotund goblin immediately popped into his office.

“You wish something, Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes, Grax, I need to speak with Griphook, immediately.”

“At once.” The goblin disappeared; Griphook popped into the office right afterward.

“You wished to see me, Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes, Griphook, I need to know when you last saw Harry Potter.” Bill was watching the goblin closely; he saw the surprise in his face, followed by a trace of guilt.

“Approximately two months ago, sir.”

“Did you see to his needs personally?”

“Yes sir, I did.” The goblin was becoming uncomfortable under the gazes of all three men.

“Where did he go from here?”

“I am not at liberty to say, sir.”

“Fidelius Charm?” Bill now held the gaze of the nervous goblin with his own blue one.

“Yes sir, I was pleased to be able to assist Lord Potter.”

“Are you his secret keeper?” Sirius and Charlie exchanged glances; it was extremely unusual to have a Gringotts goblin as a secret keeper.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, I am.” Griphook paused. “I will not divulge any information on Lord Potter’s whereabouts, unless not knowing could affect his health.”

Bill sighed; he had hoped he wouldn’t have to tell Griphook. “Griphook, this could very well affect his health. Lord Potter is pregnant with my child.” He watched the goblin’s eyes grow wide. “He is 17, pregnant and alone...you tell me if that doesn’t affect his health.”

“Sir! I-I didn’t know! I will have to get his permission first. You understand? I _**must;**_ I can’t just give out that information.” The goblin was stammering. _That has to be a first_ , Bill thought.

Sirius decided to try something; he looked at Bill and silently asked if he could say something. Bill nodded slightly in response.

“We know he’s at The Lion’s Den, Griphook. We just need a portkey to get there.”

“How did you know that he is at The Lion’s Den? No one but myself and Lord Potter knew that information!”

“We didn’t...we only had a suspicion. Thank you very much for confirming it.” Sirius grinned evilly at the confused goblin. “He is my godson, the closest thing I have to a child of my own. I will protect him and care for him, but we need to get to him. I don’t know if you knew this about wizard pregnancies, but the wizard must be near to his mate for the pregnancy to stay stable. Being away from William could very well harm Lord Potter.”

Bill looked at Sirius in surprise. “It’s true, Bill; that’s why it’s very important to get you two back together as soon as we can. If we don’t, it could end badly for you both.”

Charlie’s eyes grew wide. “It could kill them?” he whispered.

Sirius met his eyes, his own a troubled matte silver colour. “Yes. That’s why we need a portkey there... _ **NOW!**_ ” As he said the last, his eyes slid to the goblin, his silver eyes flared. “You will get us a portkey to The Lion’s Den... _ **Immediately**_.”

“Yes Lord Black! I will be right back with one.” Griphook disappeared. 

~OOooOO~

Harry stared in shock at the medi-witch. “Twins? Are you sure?”

The witch raised her wand and cast another spell on Harry’s protruding belly. A soft glow rose and hovered above it; the distinct shape of two babies was seen, floating in mid-air.

“I can cast the charm to determine sex, if you’d like.”

“Please!”

She ended the previous spell and cast another. The two forms of his babies hovered again, this time they were divided; one twin was wrapped in blue, one in pink.

Harry felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at his babies. _Two! Oh Merlin! How am I going to tell Bill?_

The medi-witch handed him a picture of his twins; he could see the faint coloured glow on either side of the babies, telling him which was the boy and which was the girl. He got dressed and, after some more admonishments, he left to return home.

He had been resting on the sofa in the living room, in a state of shock, when a loud knock came at the door, followed by several voices.

“Bambi! I know you’re in there!” 

~OOooOO~

Griphook arrived back quickly with the portkey. The men looked at each other and Sirius put an arm around Bill. “Let’s go.”

They each grabbed the portkey and felt the tugging sensation behind their navel. Only Sirius’ arm kept Bill from falling over once they landed; Bill sank to his knees anyway, emptying the contents of his stomach. After he was done, Charlie and Sirius helped him stand. The two of them cast cleansing charms and breath freshening charms on Bill. 

“Sorry.”

“What for? You’re pregnant and traveling by portkey is never very nice.” Sirius kept a hand around Bill’s waist, to help support him.

The house was beautiful; three stories high with turrets on every corner, it resembled a castle. The exterior was what appeared to be white marble with black streaks running through it. The many paned windows reflected the sun and clouds, creating a picture perfect setting. Bill might have enjoyed the sight more, if he weren’t still trying to calm his stomach. Portkeys were one of the worst ways to travel; they left him nauseous normally, but to add being pregnant on top of that was excruciating. Sirius guided Bill to the front door and handed him off to Charlie. He lifted his fist and hammered on the door.

“Bambi! I know you’re in there!”

The door was opened by a rather large house elf. “May Morgan help you?”

Sirius moved past the elf. “Looking for my godson.”

“No one is here.”

“Bullsh-”

“Sirius.” Bill admonished the older man. 

“Alright...no sense in pissing off the house elves. My godson is Lord Harry Potter; I know he’s here. I am Lord Sirius Black...take me to him.”

“In here Siri.” The tired voice came from the first door on their left. The three men quickly entered the room; Harry was lying on the sofa, covered with a soft blanket.

Bill’s eyes roved over Harry, making sure that he looked okay. He walked to Harry and sat on the edge of the sofa next to him; he picked up one of Harry’s hands and kissed the palm. Harry felt the tears starting again; he raised his hand and cupped Bill’s cheek.

The other two men and the house elf moved out of the room and quietly closed the door. “We need to fire-call Molly and Arthur. Is this house on the floo connection?”

“Yes, Lord Black, sir. We is connected here.”

“Well then, Morgan, wasn’t it? Lead us to it.” 

~OOooOO~

Bill stared at Harry, taking in the longer hair, the tired eyes and the too pale complexion; he knew he didn’t look any better, but Harry was just so beautiful to him. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Harry’s; he felt the sob against his lips and drew back.

“What is it, Love?”

“I don’t want to ruin your life...I can’t; I love you too much to put you through that. It’s bad enough that I’m going to have your babies, but for you to be pregnant, too?” Harry bit back another sob and buried his head into the pillow underneath it.

Bill gathered Harry into his arms and began rocking him. “Love, you’re not ruining my life. A baby will only add to our lives.” He glanced down. “Make that two babies.”

Harry picked up Bill’s hand and brought it to his belly. “Make that three.”

Bill’s eyes grew wide; he tipped Harry’s head up, so that he could look into those emerald green eyes he loved. “You mean...twins?” Harry nodded.

Bill’s shout of joy carried through the house. Charlie and Sirius came running and burst through the door, wands at the ready; seeing nothing wrong, they put their wands away and stared at the scene on the couch. Bill was on his knees, one arm around Harry and his head pillowed on Harry’s pregnant belly, holding one of Harry's hands. Harry’s other hand was combing through Bill’s long red hair, a beautiful smile on his lips. 

~OOooOO~

Since the house was connected to the floo system, they decided to have everyone come to them. Molly and Arthur went to Hogwarts to get Ron and Hermione; Sirius had quickly gone to Grimmauld Place to get Remus. After everyone had assembled in the living room, Harry told them what had gone through his mind.

"All I could think about was not ruining Bill's life. I mean, what kind of life would he have with a pregnant 17 year old hanging around? I guess that I wasn't thinking too clearly at that point; I panicked...so, I ran. I thought that I'd messed everything up and I didn't think sticking around would make it any better. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Bill, who hadn't let Harry go yet, tightened his arms around him again. "Love, I do understand. But, what made you think that I wouldn't want you there with me? Even if I wasn't pregnant, I still love you. I still need you with me."

"Bill, no one's ever wanted me for me. They always want The Boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Killed Voldemort. I've killed someone; granted, he was evil, but _**I have killed someone!**_ I don't know how to behave in a proper relationship; I've never really had one...not even with Ginny. I think that a lot of her side of the relationship was hero worship; she'd grown up hearing about me, knowing about me. I didn't even know these things; it took a half giant telling me when I was eleven before I knew about me. I'm not even sure I know who I am now. I'm still trying to get over the fact that people had to die, including me, before it was over."

"What do you mean 'including you'?" Sirius joined in on the conversation.

Harry realized that he hadn't told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. They were all staring at him, horror in their eyes; he knew he had to explain.

"You remember when Hagrid carried me into the castle, during the battle?" All heads nodded yes. "Before that, in the forest, I did die; he hit me with the killing curse again. This time, it hit my scar; it didn't really hit me, but the little piece of his soul that was lodged in that scar. I had been a horcrux since the time I was 15 months old."

Sirius turned green and looked as if he wanted to pass out; Ron and Hermione were both crying. Everyone else's mouths just hung open, in varying degrees of shock. No one other than Harry and Albus Dumbledore had known about the horcrux; Harry had been the only horcrux that Voldemort had created...and that was by accident. Bill closed his arms around Harry again and he could feel the heat and wetness of Bill's tears on his shoulder. Harry turned his head and lightly kissed Bill's hair.

"I saw Dumbledore, when I died, and he said that I had to chose. I could stay there, remain dead, or I could go back and finish it; it would be easier now that that piece was gone. I chose to come back; I chose to end it."

"I'm glad, so glad, that you decided to come back. I would never have known how happy I could be, if you hadn't." Bill was still crying, but the love shining in his eyes took Harry's breath away.

"I'm glad, too. I'm so sorry that I caused anyone to worry; I didn't mean to cause problems."

Sirius made his way to the sofa and knelt down. "Bambi, you have never been, and never will be, a problem. We all love you; one of us in a different way than the rest, but we all love you. I'm glad you came back, too; after losing your parents, I don't think I could stand to lose you, too." Sirius put his arms around Harry to hug him, including Bill in the embrace. 

~OOooOO~

Harry had just finished his final N.E.W.T. when the pain hit. He had been uncomfortable all day, feeling like something was off, but he had ignored. it; now he knew that had been foolish. He tried to stand, to go to where Hermione was quietly talking to Bill, but couldn't seem to lever himself out of his seat. Snape was watching him closely; ever since he had returned to Hogwarts, after the Christmas holidays, he had felt the potions professor watching him. He didn't know that Severus had promised Sirius and Bill that he would watch over Harry for them.

Severus watched a spasm of pain cross Harry's face and his hand rose to rest on his enormous belly; he realized that Harry had gone into labour. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please go to the infirmary and inform Madame Pomfrey she will be having a guest...or three soon." He strode over to Harry's chair and easily lifted the young man into his arms. "Prefects, you have the class." He turned and made his way out of the door, following in Bill and Hermione's wake. 

~OOooOO~

Not too much later, an exhausted Harry and a still very pregnant Bill were holding their oldest son and daughter. Both babies had bright red hair, but their eyes were baby blue; the boy's eyes looked like they might remain that color, but the girl's eyes were already looking like they would turn green with time. As the babies made their rounds of the gathered family members, Harry took Bill's hand.

"Thank you...thank you for coming after me, for making me see that I was wrong. Thank you for loving me; I love you so much." Their lips met in a very simple, but loving kiss. Just as Bill was pulling away from the kiss, a flash of intense pain showed in his eyes; he groaned and placed his hands on his swollen belly.

"Now?" The question came from Madame Pomfrey, who had just finished making sure that Harry was completely healed from the Caesarean section she had performed just one hour before.

Bill nodded and grasped Harry's hand tightly as he breathed through a contraction; the bed Harry was lying in was magically enlarged to allow Bill to lie down next to his bond-mate. As Madame Pomfrey prepped Bill for the same procedure, Harry carefully leaned over and gently kissed his husband.

30 minutes later, Madame Pomfrey handed Bill their second daughter. Her hair was jet black and looked like it would be just as unruly as her Daddy's; she had been born with her Daddy's intense green eyes. There could be no doubt as to who this child would look like when she grew up.

Tired blue eyes met tired green ones and they both smiled happily. As they fell into an exhausted sleep, Sirius Black looked at his namesake and softly spoke to him.

"Oh what tales we'll have to tell you, Sirius Arthur Weasley-Potter. What tales we'll have to tell you."


End file.
